The Heart of a Warrior
by FerociousWink
Summary: *It's summer! How about some Piccolo fiction? Piccolo/Jadine.


***I cannot believe it's already been three years since my first Piccolo fic.  
and a year since I wrote "Cherry and Green." I felt it was appropriate to do a fanfic even if its short every summer. One shots and all that.  
Thank you guys, for reading. Accepting Jadine (I've read some bad marysue's myself.) and pointing out little grammar/spelling mistakes! I'm just too excited to hold it back any longer.**

**- Ms.B**

"I like to think of myself as a Warrior. "

Jadine stared at the word document, smirking to herself at her ridiculous text and quickly exiting out of it, turning her chair slightly she looked over at her empty bed.  
Piccolo was out training as he typically was and she stood, peering out over Capsule Corp. Her high rise apartment was freshly air conditioned just outside of West City.  
She leaned against the cool glass, imagining a tiny beach house where she might live with Piccolo.

Three happy years had gone by, with the city in slight unrest she knew moments like this it was only a matter of time before things would go very very wrong.  
Bulma bounced a baby girl in her lap, she had taken time away from the lab to spend time with her family and if Jadine snuck in quietly she would catch Vegeta, spending time in front of a sleeping Bura in her crib. Quietly muttering something in a language she had hardly heard before. He would reach in, his ears would twitch and she would dodge out of the way before she was seen. Though she had suspected her "power level" would be detected. A little something she had learned from Bulma.

Sighing Jadine joined the Briefs family for a small brunch, Vegeta was in some gravity machine and Piccolo was too far to be reached. She had a small sense that she should be worried, Piccolo had never kept away for more than three days and yet..

_Same old problems arise.  
You're dating a warrior._ Jadine stabbed at her eggs benedict, not a traditional Japanese meal but they tried to accommodate as best as they could.

She felt a soft hand cover hers and Jadine looked up, Bulma smiled softly and nodded her head.  
"I know that look."  
Jadine pulled her hair behind her area, smoothening out her freshly cut red hair and sighing heavily. "Listen I'll catch up with you both later." Placing her palm on Bura head she kissed Bulma's cheek and Bura's forehead leaving her dish untouched.

The automatic doors wooshing shut behind her.  
Jadine twirled a flower between her fingertips that she had found in the garden, placing it behind her ears and digging her toes into the grass. Green as his skin, maybe a bit lighter and with a smile on her face she fantasized about a possibility of little namekian babies.  
_That's hysterical Jadine, first off there is no way. Second off there is_ _no way.  
_Her fingers traced the concrete building and she stared off towards the forest where they had first met.  
Licking her lips she slipped on her pair of flip flops and made her way towards the lush green forest and towards the cave she had hidden in those years ago.  
a trip down memory lane might have jarred her memory as to why maybe a family with her green bean wasn't entirely impossible, but also not probable.

There he was, hovering quietly. He was disrobed; the only thing remaining on his body was his weighted pants and tightly bound shoes. She approached him, not bothering to be quiet..He hovered just barely above her shoulders and she traced her fingers from his foot to his knee staring at him admirably.

Piccolo's breathing was even. He had successfully fasted for a week, his body no longer trembled in need for wasteful things such as food, his focus was back with vigor and he drifted into the clouds. His power level rising and falling with the sea, the moon seemed to warm his back the night before and now his nostrils were filled with the soft scent of vanilla and jasmine. He could feel her skin tauntingly on his leg but he did not stir nor did he utter a word. He could hear the squishy spongey sound of her flip flops smashing the grass beneath her and the smile that spread across her face when she peered up at him.

He peaked an eye open, gazing down at the nice display. Her tank top revealed just enough and her shorts dipped and hugged her hips. A neutral purple and a subtle blue that wrapped around her curves.

"I saw that.." she grinned hopping up stubbornly and pulling herself into his lap all the while tugging him down.  
He pulled her up with ease cupping her bottom and still not uttering a word.  
_you saw nothing woman._ He spoke to her, his thoughts rewiring and finally letting her in. Kami had been a rest inside, silently approving of their growth as well as the influx of power that Piccolo was suddenly receiving. He was a stubborn Namek but alas his power had surged just a week after Jadine and him had copulated.  
his body had morphed and it had opened his energy to newer possibilities and heightened levels of being.  
"Balance.." Kami had mused nights before but for the most part he was quite content with the way things had been going. _For once.  
_Peace of mind had swam through Piccolo's mind, and his muscles tensed with Jadine's sway. She attempted to wrap her arms about his shoulders, snuggling herself up to him her right leg dangling from his lap.

_I've missed you.._


End file.
